You are my happy ending
by Claric45
Summary: Rhidian le prometió a Maddy que la encontraría, antes de que ella se fuera. Dos mese después, Maddy regresa a Stoneybridge para estar con Rhydian. ¿Podrán Maddy y Rhydian ser felices para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo la nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando, y… ¡No es Seddie! Bueno, no sé si alguno ha leído mi perfil, pero aparte de ser fan de Seddie, también soy Maddian, y me encanta Wolfblood. He estado viendo la tercera temporada (por internet, y en inglés) y resulta que Aimee Kelly (Maddy), ya no está en el reparto, por lo que Maddy no volverá en la tercera temporada como yo esperaba :´(… Así que he pensado escribir un fanfic en el que Maddy SÍ vuelve, así que porfa leed y review. Ah, y Wolfblood no me pertenece:**

"_Volveré, te lo prometo" _Las palabras que Maddy le había dicho antes de partir resonaban en la cabeza del joven sangre de lobo y parecían no querer salir de allí. Pero de eso ya hacía más de dos meses y los Smith no habían vuelto, y a Rhydian solo le quedaban recuerdos de la que había sido su chica amada.

Los días sin Maddy eran aburridos y las horas pasaban despacio. A pesar de que tenía a Tom y Shannon, no era lo mismo sin ella.

Las lunas llenas eran lo único que quedaba, su pequeño escape de la realidad, para volver a un mundo en el que solo él podía estar. Pero por supuesto, extrañaba tener a la pequeña lobita corriendo junto a él.

Tom y Shannon también la echaban de menos, aunque no tanto como Rhydian; a ellos les dolía haber perdido a su mejor amiga, pero Rhydian había perdido un pedazo de sí mismo.

Como todas las mañanas, Rhydian se levantó temprano. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras para no ser oído por los Vaugth **(N/A: No sé cómo se escribe el nombre de la familia de acogida de Rhydian, así que perdonadme si lo escribí mal xD Si sabéis como se escribe, podéis ponérmelo en un review)**, y se preparó el desayuno.

Mientras se tomaba su habitual chocolate caliente, oyó ruidos provenientes de la ventana. Al chico le pudo la curiosidad, y se acercó. Y vio algo que había esperado ver durante dos largos meses. Sin ninguna duda, era ella, aunque su aspecto era desastroso y su cabello era más largo.

- Ayúdame…- Susurró, para luego desparecer.

El rubio echó a correr, hacia el lugar exacto donde la había visto, pero allí no había nadie.

- Te prometo que te encontraré- Murmuró para sí mismo el sangre de lobo.

Luego corrió de nuevo, esta vez hacia al instituto para encontrarse con Tom y Shannon. Efectivamente sus amigos estaban allí, esperándolo. El los abordó con una gran sonrisa.

- Chicos, esta mañana he visto a Maddy, ¡la he visto!- Dijo feliz, casi dando saltos de alegría.

- Tío no puedes hablar enserio…- Tom parecía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo algo dudoso.

-¿Nos estás vacilando?-

- Estoy completamente seguro de que era ella- Decía el rubio emocionado- Aunque el pelo lo tenía más largo, sucio y enmarañado, y parecía como si estuviera asustada y agotada, pero estoy seguro de que era ella…

Tom y Shannon se quedaron mirando a su amigo, sin decir palabra alguna.

- Podríamos ir al bosque después del instituto…- Empezó Tom-

- …Y buscarla- Terminó Shannon.

Rhydian se quedó pensando para luego acceder.

Las clases fueron más monótonas y aburridas que de costumbre. Rhydian no podía concentrarse, solo pensaba en Maddy… ¿Por qué necesitaba su ayuda? ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

Cuándo por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, Rhydian salió corriendo del instituto, con sus amigos siguiéndole. Los tres se internaron en las entrañas del bosque en busca de la sangre de Lobo. Inspeccionaron todos los rincones del lugar, y no había rastro de la chica.

Al caer la noche, Rhydian se dio por vencido. _"Habrán sido imaginaciones mías, Maddy no ha vuelto…" _Las lágrimas brotaron de los azules ojos del joven, echaba mucho de menos a Maddy. Pronto empezaron los sollozos. El sangre de lobo se derrumbó, la tristeza le invadió, el dolor de no poder tener a Maddy ¿Por qué nada le salía bien? Lo único bueno de su vida era Maddy, y ella se había ido, tal vez para no volver…

Un extraño sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Paró inmediatamente de llorar y aguzó el oído… Era… ¿un llanto?... Escuchó mejor, y aquel llanto le resultó familiar…

-¿¡Maddy!?- Exclamó Rhydian al ver a una joven de largos cabellos castaños que lloraba a la orilla del río-

-¿Rhydian?- La joven se volvió, y Rhydian pudo ver de nuevo el rostro de su amada, sin duda era Maddy, pero había algo extraño en ella…

**Y aquí finaliza el primer capítulo ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Recordad dejar review para que siga la historia, ¡me ayuda mucho! Además, quiero hacer una secuela de esta historia, en la que… No os puedo contar mucho, si no le quito toda la gracia a la historia. Solo diré que será Maddian, y que algo muy importante cambiará las vidas de Maddy y Rhydian. Así que ya sabéis, dejad review si queréis que continúe la historia, y si queréis que haya secuela.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Mil disculpas a todos/as por haber abandonado la historia, me centré en mi último Fic y dejé el resto… ¡Lo siento! No merezco que me perdonéis, pero… Aquí traigo el cap dos y me encantaría que me dejaseis reviews *^***

**Wolfblood no me pertenece:**

- ¡Maddy!- Exclamó el rubio.

Corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos- Susurró el chico.

La joven levantó la cabeza, dejando ver su herido rostro; Cubierto de sangre y tierra, con un enorme corte, todavía abierto, desde debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la mitad de la mejilla. Labios rotos y ensangrentados, y sus hermosos ojos cafés estaban rojos y de ellos brotaban lágrimas del mismo color.

- Rhydian… Ayúdame… Por favor…- La voz de Maddy era apenas un susurró y sonaba débil.

El chico miró a la castaña de arriba abajo, y su cara empalideció al ver su cuerpo bañado en sangre y todas aquellas heridas sin curar.

- Maddy, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?- Preguntó con miedo.

La pequeña no contestó. Empezó a toser descontroladamente, su cuerpo era presa de violentas sacudidas. A continuación, vomitó sangre a borbotones.

Su debilitado corazón latía descontroladamente y parecía querer salir de su pecho.

El sangre de lobo solo podía mirar, patidifuso, la horrible escena.

Las voces de sus dos amigos lo sacaron de su trance.

- ¡Rhydian! ¿Qué ocurre?- Era Shannon, y parecía preocupada.

El joven se dio la vuelta, mostrándoles, entre sus brazos, el cuerpo inerte y sanguinolento de Maddy.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Gritó la pelirroja, arrodillándose junto su inconsciente amiga.

- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado!?- Preguntó, igual de alterado, el moreno.

- No lo sé…- Susurró Rhydian en un tono de voz apenas audible, al borde del llanto.

¿Por qué todo le causaba tanto dolor?

Prefería tener a Maddy lejos, con la certeza de que estaba bien, que tenerla muerta entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La llevamos a un hospital?

- ¡No seas idiota, Shann! ¿Llevarla al hospital y que descubran que es una sangre de lobo? ¡No, gracias!

- ¿Y qué sugieres, Tom? ¡No podemos dejarla morir!

- ¡Dios, Shannon, ya sé que no podemos!

- ¿Y qué hacemos?

Rhydian lloraba sobre el cuerpo de la chica. _"Por favor, Madds, despierta" "Que ese corazón tuyo siga latiendo"_

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Seguir discutiendo es inútil! Llevémosla a casa- Propuso Shannon.

Rhydian se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Cogió a la castaña en brazos y caminó en dirección al pueblo.

El camino transcurrió en total silencio. Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los cuatro jóvenes. _"Al menos respira, ¿no? Supongo que es buena señal" _Pensó el rubio.

Llegaron a casa de los Smith. Entraron y Rhydian acostó a Maddy en su cama.

- Genial, ¿y ahora qué?- Preguntó el moreno, nervioso.

- ¿Respira?- Preguntó Shannon, con los ojos enrojecidos: Era evidente que había llorado.

- Sí- Contestó Rhydian con frialdad, sin apartar la vista de la joven herida.

- Tal vez deberíamos medirle el puso- Sugirió la pelirroja con voz rota.

El rubio alargó su mano temblorosa, y presionó su dedo índice contra la muñeca de la inconsciente Maddy.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Tom nervioso.

Rhydian solo gruñó en respuesta, y continúo midiéndole el pulso la chica.

Pasados dos minutos, el ojiazul se volvió hacia sus amigos.

- Solo es un poco más rápido de lo habitual…

Shannon y Tom lo miraron confusos.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Está bien, está mal?- Cuestionó el moreno, molesto.

- ¡Y yo que sé! ¡Su corazón late un poco más rápido, pero eso puede ser porque está cansada! ¡Pero no lo sé! ¡No soy médico!- Gritó el rubio.

Sus ojos se habían tornado amarillentos y enseñaba los dientes.

- ¡Rhydian Morris, cálmate!- Chilló la pelirroja- Todos estamos asustados…

Las horas fueron pasando, y Maddy no despertaba. Rhydian caminaba en círculos, nervioso, y de vez en cuando se detenía para echarle una ojeada a la castaña, que continuaba inconsciente en la cama. Tom se encontraba en el piso de abajo, preparando la cena; Y Shannon estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, leyendo un libro y tratando de no llorar por su amiga.

A las diez de la noche, las respiraciones de la sangre de lobo, que antes eran dificultosas y rápidas, fueron normalizándose. Su corazón latía un poco más despacio que horas antes, y el dolor que la pequeña sentía ya no era tan intenso. Y abrió los ojos. Al principio no veía nada, solo oscuridad. Pestañeó varias veces, y, poco a poco, fue recobrando la visión.

Lo primero que vio fue al adolescente rubio que daba vueltas delante de su cama, lo reconoció enseguida.

- Rhydian…- Murmuró.

El chico se paró en seco y caminó en dirección a la cama. Miró a Maddy ya despierta.

- ¡Dios mío, Maddy, estás bien!- Exclamó- No vuelvas a asustarme así, Madeleine.

La castaña puso mala cara al escuchar su nombre completo.

- Rhydian, ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó con voz débil, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- Dímelo tú- Dijo el rubio, mirando preocupado a Maddy.

Ella suspiró.

- No estoy para juegos…

- Te encontré en el bosque, me pediste ayuda, vomitaste sangre y te desmayaste… Por cierto, tienes un aspecto horrible.

La castaña suspiró de nuevo y asintió. Miró sus manos, llenas de cortes. Sus piernas, en el mismo estado.

- Madds… ¿Quién te hizo esto?

**N/A: Fin del capítulo. Espero tener tiempo para actualizar esta historia, dejadme vuestros reviews, me ayuda a escribir ^^**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
